Users increasingly turn to computing services, such as Web search engines, for information or for answers to specific questions. However, many such computing systems are designed for representing documents or document locations and are limited in their ability to represent individual pieces of information. As a result, users frequently cannot find answers solely through the computing service, but must read one or more documents to find answers. This can increase the amount of time and network bandwidth required for a user to find an answer to a query.